Dial L For Loser: My Version
by Coruscate Corruption
Summary: [Post PCSB]There's the hated new girl, the American immigrant, the forbidden coquetting, and two former friends in a feud. What does this add to? It's the Pretty Commitee, after expulsion from OCD.
1. Chapter 1

AN/ Hey, this is my first Clique fanfiction. The story will just start off with the character intro thing like they do on the back cover of the books. (Like everyone else does.) I hope you like it.

Massie Block: Thought she could totally get back into OCD after what happened. (After all, she does have certain connections and all, right?) But when getting back into OCD takes longer then she anticipated, she'll be forced to attened Rose Bryson Academy, the biggest rivals to Ocavian Country Day and Briarwood. Will her name became the equivalent of Mervyn's now? And what will Derrington think of her for attending there?

Alica Rivera: Will be sent to Spain at another school with tacky uniforms and a certain tacky cousin...Will she be able to escape, or be condemed for who-knows-how-long under the not so gentle care of Nina?

Claire Lyons: Is going to public school. But so's Kristin, so it'll be okay right? But when Kristen starts making friends with another clique at the school, where will she go?

Kristen Gregory: Starts getting torn apart about what to do. Being part of a different kind of clique gives her newer and different opportunities. But is it worth blowing off Claire and her connection to OCD?

Dylan Marvil: Will have schooling under a private tutor before waiting to get accepting back into OCD. Her mom's still smooching with Mr. Myner, but she is thinking less about that when she meets Roy, her tutor's nephew. Dylan finds herself wanting to do some smooching of her own...


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ It sucks that I can't go into the interesting parts yet. I hope this chappie doesn't bore you _too _much. )

**The Westchester Mall**

**P.F. Chang's **

Saturday, February 28th

12:45 P.M.

The general mood around the prettiest five girls in the restaurant was grim. They did not say a word. Massie sat there thinking of something wise and witty to lighten up the mood. Kristen kept checking her watch. Alica kept looking at her reflection through the spoon when she thought nobody was looking. Dylan was looking at her stomach. Claire kept checking her cell phone for text messages from Cam Fisher.

The order came with five hot and sour soups. Nobody was really in the mood for something special.

Massie sighed. "Well, as agreed, now is the time to say what's going to happen to us. Alica will start, and then we'll go clockwise around the table until everyone said what's going to happen to them." That was going to make Massie the last to say where she was going. She really didn't want to say exactly where she was going, but it was inevitable her friends were going to find out anyway.

Alica sighed. "I am staying at my Aunt Alba and Uncle Emilio's place until we can get back into OCD."

Massie frowned. "The side of the family where Nina is included?"

Alica nodded. "F'raid so."

Alica crossed her arms. Massie felt bad for her. Having to live with Nina, especially after what happened must really suck. Everyone gave her words of sympathy.

Everyone looked towards Dylan. Her information was going to be much more important.

Massie spoke up first. "Okay Dylan, before you say what's going to happen to you, tell us first how long it'll be before we all go back to OCD. You said you heard between a conversation between your mother and Myner."

Dylan responded. "Well, we're not kicked out forever. It was initially going to be we would be allowed back in at the start of eigth grade, Kristen included, but it might even be sooner then that. You're parents, Massie, have given so much money to the school, and are now using that cash to threaten to sue the school. As yours, Alicia. And Claire, I seriously didn't know how well your parents can guilt trip people. I mean, they even went through to Principal Burns, didn't they? And Kristen, you're parents were basically useless, but so was my Mom, so yeah."

Massie clicked her tongue. "You still didn't give us an estimated time, Dylan."

"Ah fine, it'll be about a month. They still have to supposedly show an example to the school." Dylan made a face at that.

"Oh, and my Mom is going to hire a private tutor for me. According to her, if I can't follow the rules, I can't have _social privileges_." Dylan rolled her eyes.

"Right. And Kristen?" Massie asked.

Kristen rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? Public school."

Claire smiled. "Me too. Well, I guess we won't be alone then."

Massie sipped some of the hot and sour. She really didn't feel like talking anymore.

"Ah-hem, Massie." Alica looked at her. "You still haven't said where you're going."

Massie looked around nervously.

"Three letters. RBA."

Claire frowned. She didn't understand what that meant. Everyone else did though, the looks on everyone's faces mirrored pure horror.


End file.
